Tomoko Sonade-Tetsu
[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SRvCvsRp5ho "I've been to hell bitches hahaha and unlike most I came back alive!"] fujiko_mine_sexyBy0vx2wWJb.jpg "Haha I can't believe someone had me killed for telling the truth to another's face rather than a lie hahahahahaha!!!" Nickname(s) * Moko - (Akuma's nickname for her) * Sakura - ( Former Stage Name ) * "The Gun Toting Terror in Hot Pants" * T.K. * Hell Cat - (Former Yakuza Alias) Name Tomoko Sonade-Tetsu DoB 05/12 Age ?? Gender Female Blood Type B - Hair Color Golden Brown Eye Color Clear Height 5`8 Weight 165 lbs Class/Race Yokai - Yuki onna Providence/City New Kyoto Occupation Oka-san of the Katsumi Okiyas and Teahouses Appearance Back from the grave this now immortal beauty might have the same killer body but the face and frame is completely different as being brought back to life by the ancestral oni god of the Sonade Family did have quite a few drawbacks indeed. No longer kissed with raven locks and lilac eyes Moko rocks a brunette styled bob with eyes the color of ice and appears to physically to be about 19 years old in age when in fact she's 38. Its a minor setback for the one formerly known as Hell Cat but at least now she can live a normal life with her family without anyone ever knowing she's escaped death's claws once again haha. Fujiko-Mine-NAU.jpg 943267-fujiko_mine_4.jpg Deef9e4bd8fe2d0985551a2d8b9b0203.jpg e407b72baaf5d274c3bce15b3df660ef.jpg 1118full-fujiko-mine.jpg Fujiko_Mine.jpg 'Relationship' "There's something I have to say to you...If you promise...You'll understand...I cannot contain myself and when in your presence....I'm so humble...Touch me, don't hide our love...Woman to Man." The_snake_and_the_garden_by_Syrkell.jpg Dark_love_2_by_Syrkell.jpg Married to Akuma Tetsu Behavior/Personality "Hahaha it ain't who you fuck that makes you, but you who fuck over that gets you to the top." Mine.Fujiko.full.1111172.jpg After escaping Death's clutches Tomoko could give two cents shit fuck about anything or anyone else but taking care of her family now this including her extended family that she has made over the years through her affiliation as a Yakuza. They are her only concern and nothing else. So the suggestion to all the rest when it comes to the this one is you stay on your side of the street and she'll stay on hers. Its just that simple unless you want a bullet to the brain. Cause yea its gotten that serious now. Role play Alignment Yuki-Onna Physiology An Yuki-Onna (snow woman), an oni who are believed to be either ghosts of those who perished in the snow or personifications of winter and snow. They appear on snowy nights as a tall, beautiful women with long black hair and red lips, with inhumanly pale or even transparent skin that let them blend into the snowy landscape. Despite their inhuman beauty, their eyes can strike terror into mortals. They float across the snow, leaving no footprints, and can transform into a cloud of mist or snow if threatened. Yuki-onna, being associated with winter and snowstorms, are at the same time beautiful and serene, yet ruthless in killing unsuspecting mortals. yuki_onna_by_kells_ari.jpg During her 10yrs away from the world Tomoko encountered a woman who was known to everyone in the fashion world as the Ice Queen but in truth she was none other than Shizumi Sonade a vain spoiled woman who values no person's options or rights but her own and the owner of Sonade Fashions, the rival fashion house to Le Femme Elegante. The two woman clashed often on various occasion and on various different things but it wasn't until both fashion houses were set to go head to head at an all star gala that the truth really came out when an argument almost turned deadly forcing the hand of Isato Sonade, a man Tomoko new from one of the jewelry shops back home and Shizumi's father to come to Tomoko's aid revealing to his daughter that woman before her was in fact her long lost daughter. Needless to say the moment it was less than touching for Moko as she was several weeks away from delivering what she believed was just her son. In the weeks followed them learning about one another's existence Shizumi reveals to her only child that she is fact an Oni not human, and not just any one a Yuki-Onna (snow woman) no less, an oni who are believed to be either ghosts of those who perished in the snow or personifications of winter and snow to which Tomoko finds herself unable to accept that she isn't human like she always believed but finally understands as to why she was so at home during the coldest months of the year as she reveals to her "Mom" that she is also about to be a grandmother, which Shizumi assumes is a girl like the rest of their kind has. But upon learning that child to be was a boy the overjoyed grandmother soon becomes a pain quickly throwing her opinions and weight around on the matter wanting her daughter to dispose of the male child once its born as par tradition, renounce her love for his father (Akuma), and return with her to their family home in the Swiss Alps to immediately begin her full trying in the ways of the Yuki-Onnas outside of what her grandfather had already taught her. Though thrilled to know that woman who let her be whored out to most of the city wasn't in fact her real mother but a woman her late father had married instead, the then 24yr old soon to be mother soon was livid at the fact that she would make such a demand of her especially knowing full well just how much having her, Akuma and the baby meant to her, and ultimately it was the last straw in the long line of many that Shizumi had pulled towards her. Tomoko erupted which lead to Shizumi renouncing her as a member of the Sonade Clan for her disobedience and refusing to train her outside of what was already given her but upon learning that she had given birth to not one but two children, the second being a girl child her estranged mother began work to do so for the child, denying Tomoko any and all rights to become head of the family passing this too onto her granddaughter, Sian. Abilities Though originally her mother refused to teach Tomoko how to master her birthright, her grandfather Isato stepped in understanding his granddaughter's plait having been rejected by her own mother for loving and wanting to keep the male child that was born to her and her lover and in that respect he and his wife, Tomoko's grandmother Mai trained her in each skill listed below. *'Cryokinesis' As a Yuki-Onna, Shizumi has almost complete control over ice at will. Meaning that she can freeze and then control any form of water and her attacks are all water or ice-based. It also means that water attacks are completely useless against her. **'Ice Constructs': She can create anything that she wishes and her ice usually takes the form of either ice claws or ice projectiles. This is the most common use of her powers and the most common constructs/weapons are: ***'Ice Daggers:' Very sharp icicles that can also be fired from her sleeves; and Shizumi has been known to employ ice-styled kunai knives that she can throw expertly from a distance, often hitting the foreheads of the intended targets without fail. ***'Ice Claws:' Her ice claws are just as strong, and can easily cut and destroy objects, such as a park bench, with relative ease. ***'Ice Clones: '''She also has the ability to create ice clones of herself or others. *'Camouflage' - The user can make their coloration blend with the coloration of their background to avoid optical perception. Some users can affect their attire by means of "static camouflage". *'Cold Immunity' - Users body is immune to extreme cold, making them immune to hypothermia and freezing *'Enhanced Condition' - The user is at the peak physical and/or mental condition of their particular species in that verse can achieve without any super-/unnatural methods. This usually entails that they are faster, stronger, more intelligent and overall superior to fellow members of their species without being obviously supernatural. *'Fear Inducement' - The user can evoke and increase fear and horror in others causing the target’s brain to release fear-inducing chemicals. The victim’s perception may be altered, causing them see their environment as ominous and the user as dark and foreboding, or even seen as a monster **'Blizzard Creation' - User is able to use a combination of cold, winds and snow to create blizzards of varying power to attack foes. ***'Freezing' - The user can reduce the kinetic energy of atoms meaning they effectively make things colder, ranging from slightly chilly levels to absolute zero. ****'Ice Manipulation' - User can create, shape and manipulate ice, water frozen into a solid state and appears naturally in forms of snow, hail, icicles, ice spikes and candles, glaciers, pack ice, frost, and polar ice caps, and cold by reducing the kinetic energy of atoms and thus making things colder, for various effects and combinations. Suijin's Gift *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Regenerative_Healing_Factor '''Regenerative Healing Factor'] Thanks to the asp that was used by Suijin to inject her regenerative healing powers into her heart after she was killed by Mad Dogg, then later on imbuing itself into the organ itself once it was able to resume its primary function Moko can rapidly regenerate, in other words, recreate lost or damaged tissues, organs and limbs, sometimes slowing, or even stopping, aging. The rate and amount of healing varies widely, she can regrow missing limbs, while her counterparts must put the limb back in place for rapid regeneration. She is generally in very good physical shape as her body is constantly reverting to healthy state: **'Ultimate Regeneration' This is the level of regeneration that Moko was gifted with once the asp that was bound to her unbeating heart assimilated itself into the organ granting her the ability to heal from any bodily damage completely so long as one cell or even molecule remains. Unlike lower levels of regeneration, there is apparently no "core" required for the regeneration to occur, as any single cell that survives allows the user to completely recover. Because the cells and telomere lengths are constantly regenerating and rejuvenating, she will not age, recover any damaged body parts, and sustenance intake required is drastically reduced, to the point she attains a form of immortality. Even the separation and destruction of the head is pointless, as the she can simply regenerate an entire head or body, repairing any and all brain and nerve cells to perfect working order, keeping the her mind intact. She is effectively immune to drugs, disease, and all harmful foreign substances, and will be forever in her optimal health and physical prime. She is immune, or at least highly resistant, to telepathic attacks, since the regenerative power restores brain cells to its unaltered state, blocking one's mind from any attacks or invasive attempts. Aside from complete recovery, the ability is also adaptively intelligent, meaning it will not multiply harmful cells such as tumors, but instead repair the sick cells to their original, optimal healthy forms. Also, she doesn't require to turn twisted limbs in the right orientation manually for regeneration to occur. Even if something is jammed into the body, it will not prevent regeneration as it can simply shift the obstacle to make the recovery complete. If she would have gained the ability after birth which she did, then the ability can also heal any and all birth defects such as heredity illnesses and unformed limbs. The strength of regeneration is so powerful, the blood may be laced with powerful healing properties as a side effect, allowing one to heal others via transfusions. 'Perks' *'Superhuman Strength:' She has been shown to possess superhuman strength during her battles, being able to defeat and subjugate enemies larger than her. *'Superhuman Speed:' She has been shown to possess superhuman speed during her battles, being almost invisible to the naked human eye and capable of attacking several enemies at once. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Her reflexes are enhanced in a similar manner. *'Superhuman Stamina:' She can physically exert herself at peak capacity during a battle for hours before fatigue begins to impair her. *'Superhuman Durability:' She can withstand more physical damage and pain than any human. Forms She resembles a classic yurei, with snow-white skin, dark black hair, and a white kimono. The kimono is usually described as a thin, summer kimono that is far too light for the cold weather. In many stories, the kimono is pale enough to be translucent, with the garment exposing her white skin underneath. The Devil Within....Azeriel Fighting Style The Touch of Death (or Death-Point Striking) Refers to any martial arts technique reputed to kill using seemingly less than lethal force targeted at specific areas of the body.The concept known as Dim Mak (simplified Chinese: 点脉; traditional Chinese: 點脈; pinyin: diǎnmài; Jyutping: dim2 mak6; literally: "press artery"), alternatively diǎnxué (simplified Chinese: 点穴; traditional Chinese: 點穴) traces its history to traditional Chinese medicine acupuncture. Tales of its use are often found in the Wuxia genre of Chinese martial arts fiction. Dim Mak is depicted as a secret body of knowledge with techniques that attack pressure points and meridians, said to incapacitate or sometimes cause immediate or even delayed death to an opponent. There is little scientific or historical evidence for the existence of a martial arts "touch of death", although mild trauma may cause disproportionately catastrophic consequences when applied to known pressure points under specific circumstances. The concept known as Vibrating Palm originates with the Chinese martial arts Neijing ("internal") energy techniques that deal with the Qi energy and the type of force (jin) used. It is depicted as "a technique that is part psychic and part vibratory, this energy is then focused into a wave". Dragon Kung Fu (or Southern Dragon Kung Fu) The history of Southern Dragon style has historically been transmitted orally rather than by text, so its origins will probably never be known in their entirety. Modern Southern Dragon style's history can be reliably traced back to the monk Daai Yuk Sim Si who was the abbot of Wa Sau Toi (White Hair) temple on Mount Luofu. No reliable records of the style's origin prior to that exist, though there is much speculation regarding the subject.Southern Dragon style has roots in Hakka Kuen, a combination of the local styles of the Hakka heartland in inland eastern Guangdong with the style that the monk Ji Sin Sim Si taught in Guangdong and the neighboring province of Fujian in the 18th century.North of the Dongjiang in the northwest of Bóluó (博羅) County in the prefecture of Huizhou in Guangdong Province is the sacred mountain Luófúshān. Luófúshān is the site of many temples, including Wa Sau Toi where, c. 1900, a Chan (Zen) master named Daai Yuk taught Southern Dragon style to Lam Yiu Gwai, who in turn passed the art on to the many students of his schools in Guangzhou.Lam Yiu Gwai and Jeung Lai Chuen were good friends from their youth in the Dongjiang region of Huizhou, longtime training partners and later cousins by marriage. Lam and Jeung would open several schools together, and Southern Dragon style and Jeung's style of Bak Mei share many similarities. A variation of the Southern Dragon style is taught by the Long Choo Kung Fu Society based in Penang, Malaysia and with branches in Australia. Founded by Li Ah Yu and his father near the turn of the 20th century, this association claims it is teaching a Soft / Hard Dragon style originating from Fukkien province. A Late Bloomer Tomoko was trained in both arts by a very skillful woman name Jun Li, a member of the notorious Triads in the City of Roanapur. Being at the time that Jun was the only female in their ranks and Moko's herself had just given birth twice but couldn't protect herself masterfully in the crime ridden streets without her usual arsenal the older woman took her up under her wing training her in the lethal art of Dim Mak and the Dragon style of Kung Fu, further enlightening the new mother to a world of great spirituality as well as peace in the mist of tragic situation. She soon proved herself a fast and skillful learner under Li's tutelage so much that she was taught the infamous Five Palm Exploding Heart Technique, a move so fatal that it was rumored only 4 for the 20 Great Dragons of the world knew it and said that if executed without fail the intended of the attack would only be able to walk five steps from where they were before finally falling over dead. This information of this technique is a carefully guarded secret as no documentation of it was ever recorded on how to use it only one other outside of Tomoko and her mentor knows how's to use it. But she's not telling. (hehehehehe) Weapon of Choice 735219556399.jpg|Uramasa's form in hands of Tomoko Uramasa A uniquely designed sword made from the bones of 1000 (could be more) Youkais this blade is believed by all to be a "living blade" as it wields immense strength and power that binds it and its master together through their demonic auras. Its also strong enough to slice through solid stone with ease. Given it's nature, it is a dual reverse blade sword and like the youkais that were used to make it, it seeks out strong and fordable opponents to engage in battle. This blade is traditionally past from the Head of the family to their successor upon their demise in battle/or death by old age. Secret: The reason it is believed that Uramasa is alive is because no Youkai has ever seen it in the same form twice, meaning as it past from parent to child it evolves/changes its appearance according to the strength and needs of its presiding user. Allies/Enemies Enemies * Shizumi Sonade (Birth Mother) - This woman is most likely the only person next to her step Mother that Tomoko can truly say that she HATES with a passion and for obvious reason too. (read above for the details) Allies * The Hellfire Syndicate 'Family' * Akuma Tetsu (Husband) * Isato Sonade (Maternal Grandfather) *Sian Tetsu (Daughter) * Akira Tetsu (Son) * Daken Tetsu (Grandson) * Mileena Tetsu (Daughter) * Kaguro (Father In Law) * Kurai (Mother In Law) * Ryan (Brother in Law) *Kyle Nakamura (Adopted son) *Kimiko 'Lala' Nakamura (Adopted daughter) Background Not much is known about Tomoko Asakura’s early childhood except that her father, Lieut. Hachi Asakura was gunned down when she was just 5yrs old. Unable to cope with the death of her husband and the cover up that soon followed it, Niansi Asakura sought comfort from drugs rather than her family and friends costing them everything and forcing them both out of District 3 into the slums of District 1. Although she lived what she believed was a healthy childhood, going to school and being left all alone for nights on end, nothing could have prepared her for the day when her mother’s dealer, a pimp named Show Boat showed up at their humble abode demanding her for money she’d promised him for her “on credit” hits he’d given her. Too lost and confused from the crash that her high had caused Niansi begin to claim she knew nothing of these so called deals while trying to sway his attention away from her then 13yr old daughter as Tomoko hide in a nearby closet. The enraged dealer fed up with Niansi’s crap began to ran sack the house searching for something, anything of value he could cash in for the money to replace the stolen goods and almost without even trying he found it as he swung back the closet doors to find that his favorite client had daughter with tits big as melons and body that any man would pay handsomely to fuck for days on end. Noticing the glint that was starting to form in her dealer’s eyes Niansi went to grabs her child but it was too late he’d already done so and was out the door with her screaming for her mother as loud as she could into the night and her mother powerless through her own destructive habits to catch him. Once back in his place a whore house he amply named, the Lion’s Den, Show Boat wasted no time in breaking his new trophy in, showing her ways of BDSM through endless torture and submission for two days straight before finally placing a collar with his crest about her neck, locking it place, and sending her away to join the rest of his harem in the rooms below. Over the course of the next 10 years Tomoko would come to know her kidnapper in ways that would strike fear into the heart of most ordinary women and learn the tricks of the trade that would pave her way to becoming the districts highest paying prostitute under his reign due her very pretty face and exotic Asian eyes, butter pecan skin, large breasts, and supple ass. For you see Show Boat was a Masochist Dom who used his sick twisted delights to bring the carnal pleasures to his clients at PVC Parties, lavish celebrations where the rich and powerful came to let loose their sexual inhibitions and be what they really were under the thrall of aphrodisiacs and other powerful sex drugs while still bringing pain to the girls under his command once the curtains were drawn and the shows was over. It was here a mist the sex and chaos that Tomoko, dubbed Sakura by her Master (Show Boat) learned that she had a knack for being able to enter a room, call out who was there just for the show, who was really ready to go bankrupt, what type of fetishes they were into all by just looking across the crowd, and then executing a well formulated plan to make it happen. A skill that certainly didn’t go un-noticed by Show Boat when she began to bring in twice to three times as much as his other subs at every event he hosted. This in turned gained her favor with him and the privilege to have his hold around her loosened just a bit. By the time the winter of the year she’d turn 22 had arrived Show Boat’s health began to deteriorate due to his own indulgence of the drugs he sold to those in out in the streets as well those he sold at his parties, he became seen less and less amongst his guest at his lavish events and those closest to him as well as rivals begin to fight for who would gain the right to own not only the business but the subs under his control as well. At this time Tomoko was now one of three mistresses that helped out with conditioning the new recruits and serving as a hostess in her Master stead. It was also at one of these events that she would have a chance encounter with Claymore of the Arasumaru Clan, who she’d find out later had been searching for her after hearing about her strategic skills inside of Show Boat’s establishment from a close friend of his that had attended a previous engagement. As luck would have it Claymore had a proposition for her from none other than the head of the Arasumaru, Keyth Tasanagi. What the offer you ask, to become the strategic agent for the Arasumaru and his personal assistant. The job would not only free Tomoko from the hells of what was about to befall those in her care who she called sisters, but offer her the chance to put what she’d learn in the whore house to more tactical use in the arena of the gang wars. It also came with some addition material perks as well such a new place in the heart of District 2 and a vehicle for running errands. To Tomoko this deal sounded too good to be true, and more than likely she’d be heading from bad to worst but rather piss off a clan head by declining the offer she told Claymore she would think about the offer before returning to the affairs of the party. Little did she know that the entire ordeal had been video taped and seen by Keyth himself. And in a matter of days she was summoned by her ailing Dom, himself who she could hear from outside of the door had a visitor as she knocked and waited to be told to enter. Show Boat told her to enter and she did not giving gaze to the other person that was in the room let alone to the other sub that was her Master’s lap fucking him mindlessly. Instructing his Sakura to kneel he moved for the key that lay always close by him as she did so with hesitation before clasping the collars lock, inserting the key, and the allowing the locks mechanism to click before removing it completely from her neck. Tomoko baffled by Show Boat’s actions looked up to him wanting an explanation for this to which another voice replied from behind her, “You belong to the Arasumaru Clan now, Tomoko.” Whirling around she saw Claymore dressed a black suit standing complete erect at his full height of 6-7 feet with his arms folded over his chest. “Its time to go.” Looking back at the man who had been her master for so many years she felt slightly heart broken but none the less she stood upright bowed and bided him and the rest of her “family” fair well, leaving the Lion’s Den of District 1 for the posh suites of Takamori Towers in District 2 where she lives currently serving her boss, faithfully until being given the position as oyabun of her own clan, under the Arasumaru, The Shiroi Ookami by none other than Claymore himself upon the death of Keith Tasanagi. 'Once Upon a Time...' ~Tomoko Sonade-Tetsu, Oyabun of the Shiroi Ookami~ From watching her children get killed to being killed herself, and giving birth to another child Tomoko has in truth hit the "I don't give a fuck" mark with humanity and gods alike. No longer in the limelight as one of New York's top Yakuza bosses this once part human and oni now turned 100% immortal beauty (Suijin's doing) of 5'8, with butter pecan brown skin, and silver eyes is now back and taking 'THE WORLD by storm serving as the interim-head of The Hellfire Syndicate, a project of massive proportions that unbeknownst to King and the others in the Fire Flower Syndicate in town that had been underway in the mind of the Lady since her days as a Secretary within the ranks of Arasumaru. And with the help of her own networking and building tighter bonds with the Major Crime families across the globe this dream of an international acclaimed mafia was born during her absence. Though it still has a long way to go before it reaches complete perfection Moko is completely confident in those who are the true leaders of the organization will have no trouble running it once they become of age and their training is completed. So in meantime while raising her daughter, Melina with help of her two oldest kids Moko is content in letting her entire hometown think she's dead (besides those she already told hehe) and running an organization that "Brightly burns the flames of Hell towards the Future with fire and brimstone as its path.". =Now....= Having left her home town of New York after its destruction for Japan at the insistence of the Empress Sayuri Asahina herself for good, Tomoko has up and reallocated all of her original business ventures from the City of the Damned to the Land of the Rising Sun. Returned from retirement to the ways of the true Yakuza inside of her lofty okiyas and tea houses in which she runs and owns all over New Kyoto. With the remaining Tasanagi fortune still under her grasp as upon her death she'd only give a quarter of million to young Kin, and that of the money both she and her husband shared carefully hidden in accounts all around the world (Sian's doing) Moko managed recreated the empire that was once lost to her not only to where it was before her murder but beyond it before passing the reigns on to her true aniki, her youngest daughter Mileena Tetsu in addition added several knew faces to her ranks as well and truly retiring from the game for good at the tender age of 42. Something she is sure that both of her mentors would've been most certainly proud of IF they were still alive to tell her so. Now a 100 years later, Lady Tetsu has been reunited with not only her family but her husband as well and is content to being the "Okasan" to a new generation who serve as Geishas and Mikos to her okiyas preferring to let the story of Hellcat of the Shiroi Ookami be past on through the ranks of up and coming clansmen as nothing more than a testament to her legacy.... Episode(s) Participated In Approval By: Category:RPC Category:Sonade Family Category:1st Gen Category:Yokai Category:Tetsu Family Category:Hellfire Syndicate Category:Geishas Category:Geisha Families/Clans Category:Yakuza